


Scorbus time travel (again?)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Dies, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: This is were albus and scorpius travel to the marauders era how with the order and marauders react to seeing a Malfoy with a potter.This is a bit of an (AU) so be warned very occ charactersShips in itWolfstarRemusxTonks(but tonks dies in the battle)ScorbusTeddy x my Oc
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Scorpius!

So this is when they are 12 and are dating since I ship them so come at me!

Albus pov

*knock* *knock*

"Al your boyfriend is here" teased James as he yelled from somewhere in the house. "git" i muttered under my breath while blushing

I really hope that scorp didn't bloody hear him, I then put my potion book down and walked downstairs to the door. 

I opened it and saw my gorgeous blonde boyfriend standing there, he was wearing a Slytherin green t-shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes his hair was perfectly straight as usual. 

I looked perfect I felt myself gazing at him. 

*snap* 

"hey Al, hello!!!" I then snapped out of my trance and began blushing, scorp laughed and kisses my cheek. 

"s-sorry" I sstill blushing I then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside before closing the door behind him. 

"Mum dad! Scorp is here" i yelled,on purpose making scorp flinch and cove this ears, I hmmp survies him right. 

"okay honey have fun" i heard mum yell back,i then heard crashing it was dad we was late for work again. 

"I'm late bloody hell by everyone love you all hi scorp" dad came running past us he ruffled my head affectionately before tumbling out the Door. 

I then turned to scorp, "want to go explore another room there so many to see" i asked scorp smiles and nodds we then walk up to the higher floors. 

Pretty much me and my family (mum, dad, lily and james also teddy) all live at 12 Grimmuld place and potter manor but we take turns living there this time it's potter manor. 

Its so huge almost as big as hogwarts its self, there are so many rooms I haven't even seen yet so when scorp come over we explore them 

"so have you found anymore rooms Al" he asks 

"yes I have i believe it's my great grandads second office it's got so many books I haven't even read yet in it" I explained excitedly 

"awesome can't wait" said scorp

Time skip... 

Soon we found it, the door was unlocked so we went in, it was dusty with cobwebs in the corners but the walls were covered in books. 

"wow" "wicked" we exclaimed. 

"I'm goona check the desk draws, you can look at books" said scorp 

"cool I'll be over there" i said before hurrying over to the books scorp laughed and opened the draws. 

Scorpius pov

As I opened one of the draws I see something shiny so I pick it up and look it over. 

It looked pretty old I believe it was a time turner, I wonder what it was doing in here though. 

I then kept it in my hand and walked over to Al I stood behind him and tapped his shoulder. 

He jumped and then turned around promptly falling on me the time turner fell out of my hands 

"shit!" "scorp!!" 

Then gold smoke started to surround us before 

*poof* we were knocked out cold and hand know idea what just happened! 

The end 

I hoped yoy have liked the first chapter of this scorbus fanfic I enjoyed writing it,

I have seen many when albus and scorpius get sent back to harrys time but never when they got back to the marauders time so I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic 

Word count : 570


	2. Chapter 2 1974!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is chapter 2 hope you like it
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> "shit!" "scorp!!" 
> 
> Then gold smoke started to surround us before 
> 
> *poof* we were knocked out cold and hand know idea what just happened! 
> 
> End of recap...

Hey so this is chapter 2 hope you like it

Start of recap...

"shit!" "scorp!!" 

Then gold smoke started to surround us before 

*poof* we were knocked out cold and hand know idea what just happened! 

End of recap... 

Albus pov 

"Al! Wake up hey Al wake up now!!!" a voice yelled in my ear, I sprang up and ended up bashing heads with scorpius HARD!. 

I then fell back on to the floor holding onto my head I could hear scorp cursing in many languages. 

"holy shit mother of fudge, what the hell Al!!" he said still holding on to his head. 

"not my fault why where you leaning over me?" I asked still gripping my head, scorpius then blushed

"Well I was trying to wake you up you arse" i huffed and turned away from me. 

Then the door opened, and the room I just noticed we were in lit up. 

I squinted my eyes trying to find my glasses.

"hey scorp do you see my glasses anywhere" i asked checking all my pockets and the top of my head. 

"i have it here" said a voice it was the person of opened the door I looked up and took my glasses from them it was... 

"Uncle Remus,holy shit" i said quietly but he heard me, remus glared "how do you know my name" he asked wand out and pointed at my chest. 

"umm well because your teddy's da-" before I could finish scorp covered my mouth with his hand. 

"if you say that then we would have to explain" he said, still covering my mouth, I then glared at him and he let my mouth go. 

Scorp then turned to remus who was standing there confused. 

"one question, what year is it?" he asked calmly. 

Remus then looked confused " it's 1974" he said, me and scorpius froze becore uttering

"ohhhh shit were doomed" 

"oh yeah I almost forgot, dumbledore sent me to see if you were awake so follow me please" said remus 

Me and scorp go up and held hands following remus out of the room, we walked past many rooms

Hold on I recognise this hallway, I turned to scorp "i believe we are in potter manor scorp" i said, he then also looked around and nodded. 

Soon remus stopped walking and opened a door to the living room I believe, my gripp tightened on scorps hand, when I saw who was inside. 

It was the order of the phoenix, well the old order holy shit I saw my grandparents and my dad's dogfather sirius black, also professor longbottom parents. 

"oh wow" I whispered

I then saw dumbledore move closer to us, his eyes twinkled he was wearing half moon glasses and had a long silver beard he just how dad described him.

I can't believe it I'm actually standing infront of my namesake. Dumbledore then began talking. 

"so then how about you tell us how you got hear boys" he asked gently. 

"um sure, I believe we time traveled from the year 2020 and we'll we have never met any of you in this room apart from molly and Arthur weasley, also sirius black and Remus lupin(sorry I can't kill them off) " i explain 

Everyone was shocked, sirius then stood up "so who are you" he said "what should we say" i said looking at dumbledore 

He thought for a minute before answering "how about you tell us your name, parents and maybe grandparents , ages/years, house, favourite subject" 

"sure I'll go first" i said, I cleared my throat and held scorps hand again. "hello I'm Albus severus potter my parents are harry james potter and ginerva molly weasley née potter, 

my grandparents are james and lily potter, I'm 12 a second year and I'm in Slytherin my favourite subjects are DADA and potions nice to meet you" i said 

The sirius blew up in anger of course "Why the hell did your son name him after Snivelous prongs" he yelled 

"i can answer that padfoot" i yelled gettinf him to shut up, "i dont know the whole sorry but professor Snape saved my dad every year while he was at hogwarts and then before he died he showed my dad the truth about him" i explained. 

Everyone was shocked mainly sirius but grandma lily was crying happy tears. 

"ahem!, I believe its my turn now darling" said scorp making me blush at the nickname. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy, my grandparents are Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy im 12 a second year and of course I'm in Slytherin my favourite subjects are potions and transfiguration" he said 

"what's a Malfoy doing in my house, albus why are you with a bloody Malfoy there death eaters" yelled grandad James and sirius, grandma lily and remus both hitt them on the head and they shut up. 

"Well scorp is my best friend and boyfriend also his dad is different and luscius is rotting in Azkaban" i explain as I saw that scorp was sad,

"AND YOU MADE HIM SAD YOU KNOW BLOODY NOTHING ABOUT SCORP SO KEEP HIS FAMILY OUT OF IT!!! YOU HAVE KNOW WRITE TOO JUDGE HIM" I yelled. 

Pretty much I have my dad's temper mixed with my mums while lily has mums temper as well as both our grandma's, 

James on the other hand has grandpa James temper and grandad weasleys temper so he isn't as dangerous as me and lily are when we are angry

Sirius and grandpa James were cowering behind grandma lily and remus, "Well he definitely has the weasley temper I'd say" said remus. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter. 

Word count : 956


	3. Chapter 3 Teddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start if recap...
> 
> Sirius and grandpa James were cowering behind grandma lily and remus, "Well he definitely has the weasley temper I'd say" said remus
> 
> End of recap...,

Start if recap...

Sirius and grandpa James were cowering behind grandma lily and remus, "Well he definitely has the weasley temper I'd say" said remus

End of recap...

Albus pov

"so now what" I asked dumbledore, he then thought for a minute before talking "how about everyone ask questions about the future"

"OK,but when we go home we will have to obliverate you all" said scorp. Everyone nodded sirius was jumping in his seat in excitement

"can I ask first please!!" he yelled, "sure go ahead uncle sirius" I said smiling at him

"so you have any siblings" he asked, I then nodded, "I do I have an older brother and a younger sister, my brother is called James sirius potter, he is 14 and in Gryffindor he is chaser for the Gryffindor team and is a huge trouble maker.

And my sister is called lily luna potter she is 10 and is a huge daddy's girl, she does play quidditch" I said 

Uncle remus then stepped forward "you called me Uncle remus earlier why did you" he asked 

"umm Well you have a son who is my godbrother and we are really close so you became uncle remus or uncle moony as we like to call you" I explain 

Before 

BANG!!!!! 

we all jumped to our feet at the sound, it was silent before I heard a very recognisable voice

"JAME SIRIUS POTTER YOU BLOODY GIT" 

"oh no" I whispered, I then made my way upstairs to grandpa James's fathers office with everyone following me. 

I then reached for the handle and opened the door when I did I saw Teddy glaring menisly as James while Archer (my next gen oc) was trying to comfort lily. 

"Teddy,James, lily, archer what the hell!" I yelled at them all. 

Said people to turned towards me lily jumped up and ran at me screaming "Albie!!" 

She the lauched her body in the air and I caught her but also fell over,i groaned as I hit my head, I saw the order giving us confused looks. 

Lily then looked up and saw Uncle sirius and lauched at him as well hugging him tightly. 

He held her awkwardly not knowing what to do with her, Teddy then sighed walked over and grabbed her from him. 

Scorp then helped me up and then hugged his brother archer. "so how did you guys get here" uncle sirius asked crossing his arms. 

Teddy spoke first and resumed glaring at James again, "Well gunny found out you were missing so and Arch went to look for you we then found the time turner 

James here wanted to come with us but I said no he then tackled me and lily came to see what was happening then bang we landed here" he explained 

"also were exactly are we" asked Archer 

"you my dears are in 1974" said grandma weasley. 

"what!" 

"oh shit!" 

"James!!!" 

"but how do we get home now" 

"how about you all introduce yourselfs" asked dumbledore, everyone nodded and we made our way to the living room once again. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked chapter three,also I'm making Teddy gay as well if you haven't already noticed with Archer being there. 

Word count : 544


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing The New Comers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> "how about you all introduce yourselfs" asked dumbledore, everyone nodded and we made our way to the living room once again. 
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

"how about you all introduce yourselfs" asked dumbledore, everyone nodded and we made our way to the living room once again. 

End of recap...

Teddy pov

Everyone sat down in the living room, I believe we are in potter manor, I see my dad's and Harry's parents are here. 

I then clear my throat an stnad up, "Umm hi I'm Teddy remus lupin-Black, I'm 18 years old, in my 7th year, Im in Hufflepuff add my parents are remus lupin and nymphadora tonks" I said 

Father(sirius) looked confused for a minute "wait your last name is lupin Black but your parents are remus lupin and nymphadora tonks" he said confused. 

"oh yeah my mum died on May 2nd 1998 at the end of the battle and then you and my dad married" I said 

Both my dad's then started blushing bright red at the thought, archer laughed and stepped forward he was nervous. 

"U-Umm hi... I'm Archer Orion Malfoy and yes I'm scorps older brother" he said and ruffled scorps hair. 

"I'm 18 years old, I'm in my 7th year as well and im in Slytherin my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy" he said and stepped back into my arms. 

Dad and father then had a knowing look in their eyes, "are you two dating by any chance" father said smugly   
Albus pov 

Teddy and Archer began blushing like crazy. "yes, yes they are" i helpfully put in. 

Then It was lily's turn(I completely didn't forget about lily being there) she stepped forward and awkwardly began talking. 

"Umm... Hi I'm Lily luna potter I'm this idiots sister, I'm 8 so not in Hogwarts yet my parents are Harry potter and ginny potter, also Al mum is angry at you" she said 

Lastly James stepped forward "hey James it's you" yelled uncle sirius as uncle remus smacked him upside the head. 

"I am the Amazing, all powerful-" "git" supplyed lily James glared at her before continuing 

"all powerful James Sirius potter, I'm 14 and in my fourth year I'm obviously in Gryffindor, 

my favourite subjects are Transfiguration and charms my parents are harry potter and ginny potter" he finished bowing. 

"so how did you guys get here" asked uncle sirius. 

"Well..." Said james Sheepishly 

To be continued... 

I hoped you have liked this chapter sorry for the long wait but I finally updated. 

Bye! 

Word count : 404


	5. Chapter 5 Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order asks the kids Questions
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> my favourite subjects are Transfiguration and charms my parents are harry potter and ginny potter" he finished bowing. 
> 
> "so how did you guys get here" asked uncle sirius. 
> 
> "Well..." Said james Sheepishly 
> 
> End of recap...   
> ,

The order asks the kids Questions

Start of recap...

my favourite subjects are Transfiguration and charms my parents are harry potter and ginny potter" he finished bowing. 

"so how did you guys get here" asked uncle sirius. 

"Well..." Said james Sheepishly 

End of recap... 

Teddy pov 

"I will tell it Otherwise you will tell it wrong James" I said glaring at James, James gulped and whimpered pathetically. 

It wasn't a good week for me the Full moon is next week so I am more easily pissed of than usual. 

Dad seemed to realised and looked at me in understanding. 

"Basically after scorpius came round me and archer got home from our date - cue Archer blushing - 

ginny called us all down for dinner a few minutes later, we all went down but those two weren't there I was round because you two 

\- points to remus and sirius - where still at hogwarts 'Marking' paper work. - father and dad blushed at this, while James laughed and lily just sighed and smiled - 

But anyway, me and Archer with James ran around potter manor looking for you we all split up, me and Archer searched the top levels. 

James and Lily searched the levels below us, me and archer searched through uncle James's fathers office. 

Archer then called me over he had found a broken time Turner it looked pretty old, I then sent a potronus to James and Lily that then went to ginny. 

A few minutes after I sent it James and Lily came running in, James saw the time Turner and went to pick it up but when he did we all disappeared and ended up here" I said finishing my story. 

"so houw long have you two been dating for" asked Dad as he looked pointedly at me and archer and at our joined hands. 

Archer blushed bright red while I laughed and kisses his burning cheek. 

"Well me and arche have been dating since fourth year so about 4 years" I said thinking,i the nodded 

"yes four years" I turned to archer "and the best four years of my life" I finished kissing archer on the lips. 

Lily then let out a huge yawn, then James and Albus, Grandma weasley then jumped up as if she realised something. 

"ah yes I believe it it time you young time travelers to get some rest it is already 2am so of you trop you know the way" she said shooing us out. 

I the picked up lily and held archers hand while he grabbed Scorpius's we Al lthen set of to our rooms to sleep. 

Time skip... 

Me and archer got ready for bed, he was wearing a white loose t-shirt with black sleeping pants, while I just wore some black and red sleeping pants. 

We got in bed, I felt archer move closer to me and rest his arm around my waist,i turned my neck and kissed him sweetly on his lips. 

"Good night darling" I whispered 

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and kissed me back "Good night my love" he whispered back. 

We then fell asleep in the comforts or each others arms. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The end 

I have finally finished chapter 5 so sorry for the wait I haven't had much ideas but thank you so much for so many reads Im super happy that I hit 1k reads thank you so much!

Bye! 

Word count : 571,


End file.
